Perseus Arm
The Perseus Arm is one of the arms of the spiral galaxy known as the Milky Way. The Perseus Arm is the closest arm to the Solar System and Earth. The arm is mostly divided between the Rebel Alliance and The Galactic Empire of the Milky Way, though smaller factions, such as Dienhand's Fleet, also control regions of the arm. The entire region is affected by the Flux of Terra Flux, which causes the culture and events of another universe to influence the culture and events of the NeSiverse. The closer to the flux the more the people are changed. Due to the presence of the constantly battling Empire and Rebels, the arm and its denizens are in a state of perpetual fighting. One major event was the destruction of the planet Algernon, which both sides blamed the other. The Empire, however, began to break up into separate splinter groups when Grand Admiral Thrawn was killed in his attempt to take the Earth. With the balance more divided than ever the job of the Æon Knights of Tangris have act as mediators in disputes time and time again. The Æon Knights call the planet Tangris home and are completely neutral in the politics of the arm. The Galactic Empire of the Milky Way Main article: The Galactic Empire of the Milky Way The Galactic Empire of the Milky Way, usually simply called "The Empire", is a faction mostly contained within the Perseus Arm and is influenced by the flux of Terra Flux to become similar to the Galactic EmpireWookieepedia, Galactic Empire article. of of the Star WarsWookieepedia, Star Wars article. universe. The empire is governed by a president and has a large fleet using typical Star Wars ships, such as TIE fightersWookieepedia, TIE/LN starfighter article. and Star DestroyersWookieepedia, Star Destroyer article.. The head of the fleet is known as the Grand Admiral and the former person to hold that title was Grand Admiral Thrawn who tried to conquer the Earth but was killed by the Humans there. After the death of Thrawn, the Empire, already on shaky foundations, began to rumble from within and many admirals and captains broke off to form their own factions, such as Deonal Strang. The Empire mostly consists of humans and only very near-human alien species would be permitted any kind of status within the Empire. This causes much animosity towards the Empire and many aliens join the Rebel Alliance to oppose the Empire's racist policies (citation needed). The Rebel Alliance Main article: Rebel Alliance The Rebel Alliance is a faction within the Perseus Arm that is influence by the flux of Terra Flux to become like the Alliance to Restore the RepublicWookieepedia, Alliance to Restore the Republic article. of the Star Wars universe. The Alliance, or Rebellion as it's often called, is managed by a council, rather than any single leader. Worlds of the Alliance may be under the management of a single governor, while more populated planets will have many governors controlling different districts of those worlds. The Rebellion began when many became dissatisfied with the Empire's harsh policies, especially its racism toward non-humans. The less human-like an alien species, the less friendly they would be treated by the Empire. The momentum of the Rebellion is waning, however, after the death of Grand Admiral Thrawn of the Empire. After his death the Empire has suffered a breakup into factions and in-fighting, so many in the Rebellion believe that the cause is won. The planet of Algernon was long known as a member of the Alliance until its ultimate destruction by some unknown superweapon. Yet many of the remaining Algernon people believe that the Empire was responsible for the planet's demise due to its political leanings. The Alliance fleet uses spacecraft that replicate the ships from Star Wars due to the flux, such as the X-WingsWookieepedia, X-wing starfighter article. and the Nebulon-B FrigateWookieepedia, EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate article..(citation needed) Dacato Main article: Dacato The planet Dacato is one of the largest and most populated planets in the Rebel Alliance and many see the world as the Alliance's central world. From Dacato most of the Alliance's policies are negotiated and the rebel fleet also often operates from this location. The planet is separated into districts which generally serve all purposes but will have specific focuses on grander-scale concepts; such as District Vyf being the location of most governmental buildings, such as the Green House, or District Sestien being largely for tourists. The planet also has a repairyard in orbit, though it is a small one, called Twithran. Rather than being in the centre of rebel space, the planet is closer to the border of their territory. This made it easy for Sue'san Dienhand to bring her fleet into rebel space and bombard the world for a short period while the rebel fleet was distracted. The bombardment killed many citizens and destroyed a lot of infrastructure, but the world remains in tact and under the control of the Alliance''(citation needed). Dienhand's Fleet ''Main article: Dienhand's Fleet Formerly the fleet of Deonal Strang, after his murder by Kiron Nightstrider the fleet fell into the hands of Sue'san Dienhand. The fleet controls a small area of the Perseus Arm and borders with the Rebel Alliance. Strang's Fleet was once part of The Galactic Empire of the Milky Way but broke off into their own faction after the death of Grand Admiral Thrawn. Although enemies of the Empire, Strang focused his efforts on curbing rebel activity in his territory, setting up traps for them on planets like Ledus. Unlike other factions, which use planets for their base of operations, Dienhand, like Strang before her, manages the faction from her capital ship The Excellence, which is a Star Destroyer. When Strang accidentally captured Princess Aurora Briarose he intended to trade her to the Rebel Alliance in return for control of the former Algernon system, a planet that was blown up, for mining operations on the remains of the world. After his death, Dienhand forcibly took possession of the region and began mining operations anyway, much to the dismay of the surviving Algernon people''(citation needed). Algernon ''See main article: Algernon Formerly a world of the Rebel Alliance, Algernon was destroyed by an unknown planet-killing weapon. Broken into chunks rock the late Deonal Strang tried to negotiate terms with the Rebel Alliance for control of the system, intending to trade the princess of Algernon, Aurora Briarose, for mining rights. After he was murdered by Kiron Nightstrider, Sue'san Dienhand took control of the fleet and forcibly took the remains of Algernon and began mining operations, much to the dismay of the surviving people of Algernon''(citation needed). Oeurwoud ''See main article: Oeurwoud The planet Oeurwoud is a world thick with vegetation. Most of the trees scale as tall as the skyscrapers of Earth. The world is mostly untouched by human hands, despite being considered territory of Dienhand's Fleet. Sometimes the world may act as a pitstop for supplies, especially the fruit that can be found on the planet. Small fruit-picking operations are known to exist there, but the fruit isn't considered a high-delicacy and so these businesses are small scale. However the world was discovered to be infected with "Dark Water", otherwise known as the Ever-ending Plot, and the Æon Knight, Telkrin Izep, was thought to be consumed by the blight. In fact he withstood the Dark Water using his power of the soul until the pressure of the blight caused a merger with its original home - the NeShattered where Telkrin Izep ended up. The Æon Lords of Tangris, as part of the duty of Æon Knights to defend the NeSiverse from all threats, set up an expedition to investigate Oeurwoud''(citation needed). Ledus The planet Ledus is a world blanketed in ice and snow. It has a habitable atmosphere but incredibly low temperatures and no native lifeforms. The world was set up as a communications base, named "Station Exploit", for Strang's Fleet, later Dienhand's Fleet, however Deonal Strang saw an opportunity to set a trap for any rebels of the Rebel Alliance that may be operating in his territory. He left the base undefended but set up a gravitational well that would pull ships out of hyperspace and leave them stranded until the power to the generator was shut offCatH Post 11, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Despite his plan, the world still made for a temporary base for the rebel hero Duke Hyperon until he was eventually found on Ledus and later killed during combatCatH Post 12, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. A host of Prophetim of Ordimar and Ordimarian Demons appeared on Ledus when transported there through the powerful magic of Magick Snowflakes, member of Hero Force One, and they have been stranded there ever since(citation needed). Tangris ''Main article: Tangris The planet of Tangris is an independent world that is surrounded by the Rebel Alliance and The Galactic Empire of the Milky Way; two factions at constant war. The reason the world is free from either faction is due to the presence of the Æon Knights of Tangris, an organisation of Æon Knights that live and train on the world. Due to the Æon philosophy of neutrality and balance, they are often called upon by factions of the galaxy to act as mediators in disputes. Tangris itself is a solitary planet in a system of three suns, two red drawves and a single, distant yellow sun. The planet is sparsely populated and has no native life. Most of the people are non-Æon and live in small cities and towns throughout the planet, such as Llyth, while the Knights, Lords and Students reside in various temples, such as the Skytower Temple. The planet has no official government or leaders but the Æon Knights are lead by the Æon Lords and thus the planet is generally managed by the Lords in an unofficial capacity''(citation needed). Terra Flux ''Main article: Terra Flux Terra Flux is one of the few worlds in the Perseus Arm that is independent from the various factions of the region, including the two largest, the Rebel Alliance and The Galactic Empire of the Milky Way. Despite being independent there is a large Imperial presence on the world, such as training schools or recruitment centres. Many consider it a de facto Imperial planet with unofficial status, meaning it isn't defended by the Empire and the Rebellion cannot justifiably attack it. This does mean, however, that the Alliance can also visit the world without coming under direct attack until an imperial fleet arrives, as none are stationed there. The reason the world is largely left in peace from outside forces is the flux that looms over the world. The flux influences the NeSiverse into becoming more akin to the Star Wars universe and the closer to that flux, the more affected something is. Sometimes people's actions are affected by the flux, sometimes just their language, creating colloquialisms often only used by the people of Terra Flux; such as calling the Daoine JediWookieepedia, Jedi article., or the Aos Sí as SithWookieepedia, Sith article.. Ship design, in particular, has been heavily influenced by the reality warping flux, giving rise to ships such as the Star Destroyer and the X-Wing. Some people, such as the late Deonal Strang, often question themselves and wonder if they are acting as themselves or if they are acting the part of someone from beyond the flux''(citation needed)''. References External References Clear and the Hopeless References Category:Location Category:Cosmological Location